A night with Lucius Malfoy
by StephRavens
Summary: This is a story I wrote that involves my own character Stephanie and J K Rowlings character Lucius Malfoy. I hope you like it.
1. going to Lucius' home

As I walked through the large iron gates I could hear my shoes clicking along the stone path. It was quite cold outside and I was really starting to question why I had wore the outfit that I was wearing. My black denim skirt reached a few inches above my knees, I was wearing fishnet stockings and my black v-neck long sleeved shirt was not doing anything to keep me warm either. As I fastly approched the large white doors in front of me I could feel myself be come nervous. However, as I knocked the door I pushed away any nervous feelings and put on a brave face. The door slowly opened and a house elf appeared.

"You m-must be M-miss Ravens" the house elf stated.

"Yes I am" I replied.

"D-do come in M-mr. Malfoy is waiting for your arrival" the house elf said allowing me through the door. The house elf then led me down along hallway. When we finally reached the end we were greeted with a door that led to what seemed to be a sitting area. We then walked through the door and the house elf coughed slightly.

"M-mr. Malfoy y-your guest h-has a-arriv-ved" the house elf stuttered. My eyes darted to the chair that was closest to the fireplace and then he stood up. When he had fully stood up I looked at what he was wearing from his black trousers, his white buttoned up shirt and a pair of black robes. Then I took in his face and he had that signature Malfoy smirk on his face as he looked me up and down.

"Good to see that you arrived safetly Stephanie" Lucius Malfoy spoke.

"That will be all" he said sternly to the house elf. There was aloud 'pop' and the house elf had disappeared.

"So Stephanie would you care for something to drink?" he asked me in a smooth manner.

"That would be great" I replied.

Lucius then walked over to the counter where the drinks were placed and poured me a drink of something. With a smirk he walked back over to me and handed me the drink. As I placed the drink to my lips I could smell its aroma that could only be the scent of firewhiskey. I took a sip and felt it burn my throat but I did not show it on my face.

"Why did you invite me here Mr Malfoy?" I asked taking another sip of the alcoholic beverage.

"Please call me Lucius" he said.

"Okay. Lucius, why did you ask me here?" I once again asked.

"I asked you to come here so I could enjoy your company" he replied with a smirk.

As he said this I walked past him and out the doors that led to the garden. I knew he was following me, I could hear his shoes on the path. I walked over to the steps that led down to the grass but I stayed there holding on to the horizontal pole meant for leaning on.

"Won't your wife think something is going on seeing as you asked me here?" I said whilst turning around with a smirk on my face.

"Well, actually we're not together anymore."

"Really. I always thought you two would be together forever" I said laughing afterwards.

"That was very cliche" he laughed. I heard him walking and then he was next to me. I placed my drink on the small table next to me and I turned around and jumped up to sit on the bar. I was now facing Lucius but the eye contact didn't last long as I looked up at the stars. I could feel his eyes on me. I kept my face upwards but I glanced down quickly and saw his eyes on my legs. It finally hit me that when I sat down my skirt had rode up my thighs and the clasps of my stockings was noticable. I could also see the smirk on his face.

"See something you like Lucius?" I questioned looking at him smiling.

"I never thought you of all people would be wearing an outfit that.. provacative" he said smirking.

"Why?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You always seemed so.. innocent to me."

"Ok" I said.

I felt myself shiver slightly and I know he saw it.

"Its getting cold let me help you down" he said placing his hands on my waist. I raised my eyebrow once again but I placed my hands on his shoulders and he then helped me down. As we stood on the ground he seemed reluctant to take his hands away. I looked up at him and he smirked again. He then removed his hands from my waist and led me into the house after taking my hand into his. We then went inside and sat down. He brought over another couple of drinks and we began to drink again. Time seemed to go by quite slowly but the drinks kept coming fast. I felt a little out of it after my fourth glass of firewhiskey.

"I want to show you something, come with me" he said pulling me out of the door. We walked upstairs and we came to a large dark door. He opened it and led me inside. When I was fully inside I noticed that there was a large bed, a bookshelf full of books, a table, a few shelves and another door. He led me to the table and I noticed a lot of magically moving photographs. He picked one up and I almost fell over with laughter. It was an old picture of Lucius and I that was taken a few years ago at a christmas party. The reason I was laughing was becuase Lucius had gotten drunk and allowed us to put thick make upon him and he looked so funny.

"Oh, that was the best night ever" I said through breaths.

"Funny for you yes, for me not so much."

"I can't believe this photo though. I looked older than you and that bad seeing as your.. what 10 years older than me" I said trying to work out the math.

"Yes its 10 years."

To be continued. Next part will be mature.


	2. spending a night together

So after realising that he was indeed 10 years older than I was he placed the photo back on the table and I went to sit on the bed which was dressed in green silk.

"So Slytherin" I murmered.

"What is?" he questioned turning to face me.

"This room. The black walls, the green sheets and all the silver items placed around. It reminds me of the Slytherin colours at Hogwarts."

"Well I was placed in Slytherin" he said.

"Really I never knew that!" I replied smirking.

"You're so funny" he drawled out.

He turned away from me and started looking at the photos again. I decided to take a look around myself. I stood up and went over to the bookshelf and as I guessed there was nothing too interesting there.

"So where's Draco tonight?"

"He spending the night around one of his friends erm..Blaise I think he said" he answered.

"You don't even know your own sons friends name. Well we know who won't be winning any father of the year awards don't we?" I laughed.

He then turned around and walked over to me.

"You know, you never told me what happened between you and Narcissa."

He looked down for a moment and said "We just grew a part."

"Ahhh" I replied.

I walked back over to the bed but instead of just sitting there I sat on the edge and fell backwards so I was lying down with my legs over the edge. I looked back up at him and I swear I saw his eyes light up.

"Im getting a little tired of you staring at me like that, you know?"

He smirked and said "Your not as innocent as I thought you were."

"Excuse me?"

"The Stephanie I am used to would never wear something like that" he paused to point at the clasps of my stockings "and she wouldn't ever be so bold as to show it off" he continued.

At this point I had walked over to him. I then placed my arms around his neck and said into his left ear.

"I havent been innocent since I was about 15 Lucius."

I felt him shudder. I smirked and placed my lips to his neck and began to kiss and suck at different areas of it. I once again felt him shudder and he let out a long breath. I had hardly done anything and he was already getting aroused.

"What wrong Lucius wasn't Narcissa taking care of your...needs?" I said seductivly with a bit of a chuckled at the end.

"No. Not for a while."

"Well then would you like me to take care of them?" I asked.

I felt him stiffen at my proposition.

"You would?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure."

I then turned away from him and walked over to the bed whilst swaying my hips in a seductive way. I kicked my shoes off my feet and sat down on the bed. I called him over to me with once finger. I saw him smirk. He had obviously gotten his confidence back as he walked over to me very confidently. I had been lying down by the time he reached me, so he crawled on top of me and pulled me into a furiously passionate kiss. I had to say it was the best kiss of my life. I felt him kick of his shoes and his hands were placed at the bottom of my shirt. He then proceeded to taked of my shirt. After he had gotten it of he placed his hand behind my back and expertly unclasped my bra. He pulled it off of my body and his hands went staright to my breasts.

His hands were cold on my chest but his lips were warm against my neck. It was an amazing sensation. I was soon getting tired of him having all the control though so I turned us over so I was on top. He looked up at me in surprise as I quickly discareded him of his outer robes and started on his shirt. He laughed at my frustration with the button of his very expensive looking short so I tore it down the middle. That soon stopped him laughing, but all the rage he felt was forgotten as my lips attached themselves to one of his nipples. I felt it harden and his back arched slightly as my hands travelled further south. I could feel his arousal on my thigh. I pushed myself down his body all the while touching and caressing his skin. I placed my hands on his trousers and quickly unbuttoned and pulled then from his body and I was surprised to find he went commando.

"You were planing this from the start?"

The only reply I got was a smirk. I sighed, but soon forgot about it all as I placed my lips to the head of his erection. I heard a groan erupt from deep in his chest. I smirked. I began taking in as much of his length as I could and used my hands to pump what I couldn't get into my mouth. Soon enough I felt him start to twitch in my mouth and thats when I stopped and he groaned in disapointment.

"We wouldn't want this to be over too quickly now, would we?"

He smirked once again and flipped us over so he was in control. He moved down my body fast and rid me of my skirt so I was now clad in my underwear and stockings. He unclasped my stockings from my underwear but her only pulled off my underwear.

"Lets leave the stockings on for now I like you in them" he said with a chuckle.

He then climbed back up my body and placed his hands around me and with one thrust he was completely shelthed inside of me. We both groaned at the feeling. It was pure bliss. He waited for me to adjust. When I was ready he bagan thrusting in and out of my at a fast pase all the while grunting and groaning. People had always told me that he was some kind of 'sex god' and now I knew why they said that. He made me feel amazing it was the best sex I had ever had. My breathing was quickening and so was his. His thrust became harder and faster and at that point I knew he was as close as I was. With a few more thrust I was sent over the edge and into the best kind of pleasure I had ever known. I felt him twitch inside of me and he groaned out my name as he came. We layed there panting trying to catch our breath for a while. He pulled out of me and pulled me close.

"I'm glad you and Narcissa aren't together anymore cos' now I don't have to worry about her wanting to kill me" I joked.

He laughed and just as I was falling a sleep I heard him say "Stay with me." "I will" I muttered. I never though Lucius Malfoy had this side of him and I knew I was lucky to see it.

THE END


End file.
